dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bandelor
Noble? Is Bandelore really a noble? He is never affiliated with any of the dwarven noble houses, so it seems strange to consider him as such. I'm bringing this up because he is categorized as "Noble" at the bottom of the page. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 06:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Even though it is never explicitely mentioned, I can't expect the Steward of the Noble Assembly to be just a Commoner. Perhaps I should highlight this distinction between nobles and commoners by the fact that Commoners are not even allowed to enter the Diamond Quarter without a pass. 15:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) A Paragon of Her Kind point system: Explained By extracting information from the Toolset, there is in fact a point system for the entire A Paragon of Her Kind quest which, depending on the player's choice it may vary. All credit goes to Sophia. Harrowmont variable The variable "Harrowmont Support" increases in value as the player completes tasks on Harrowmont's behalf: :- Convincing Gwiddon to take part in the Proving in support of Harrowmont: + 1 :- Convincing Baizyl Harrowmont to take part in the Proving in support of Harrowmont: + 1 :- Winning the Proving as Harrowmont's champion: + 1 :- Saying, "May the Assembly heed the ancestors and choose Harrowmont.": + 1 :- Killing Jarvia: + 3 ;These are the responses that Steward Bandelor gives. - If Harrowmont Support is 3 or more: "Bhelen still has the edge, but after the latest Proving Harrowmont picked up a few more supporters." - If Harrowmont Support is 6 or more: "Bhelen's gained ground recently, but Harrowmont's recent announcements caused a real flurry. He's back in the running." - If Harrowmont Support is 8 or more: "After the preliminary voting, it looks like Harrowmont has a narrow edge, but Bhelen's been buying support right and left." Bhelen variable The variable "Bhelen Support" increases in value as the player completes tasks on the Prince's behalf: During the first task telling Anwer Dace "Vartag Gavorn gave me these promissory notes" will nullify the bonuses of Lord Dace which are listed below. :- Giving the promissory notes to Lord Helmi: + 1 :- Giving the promissory notes to Lord Dace: ::- Successfully persuading him (High Persuasion required) by saying "Will you tell your daughter not to vote for Lord Harrowmont?": +3 ::- By saying "I am at your service." or successfully persuading him (Medium Persuasion required) by saying "Perhaps you would return that favor?": +2 ::- Anything else including persuasion failures: +1 :- Killing Jarvia: + 3 ;These are the responses that Steward Bandelor gives. - If the promissory notes were given to Lord Helmi: "Well, Harrowmont's still holding his main supporters, but the whole Helmi House just turned against him." - If the promissory notes were given to Lord Dace: "Well, Harrowmont has many loyal supporters, but the whole Dace House just turned against him." - If Bhelen Support is 6 or more: "Harrowmont started to pull ahead, but Bhelen got a huge surge of support when he announced Jarvia's death." - If Bhelen Support is 8 or more: "Bhelen has a solid lead in the preliminary voting, but Harrowmont's trying to disqualify a number of his supporters." Independent/Other variables Depending on your choices, the following variables may add some extra points to either Harrowmont or Bhelen Support: :- Asking Orta to support a candidate after Lost to the Memories quest is completed and House Ortan is reinstated. Bhelen or Harrowmont Support: +1 :- Independently joining the Provings, winning the championship, and dedicating your victory to Bhelen. This option is only available after A Prince's Favor: The First Task has started and before Entering Jarvia's Hideout quest is completed. Bhelen Support: +1 :- By completing Shifting Allegiances. Harrowmont Support: +1 :- By completing Betrayed from Within. Bhelen Support: +1 I will link this submission to a number of pages instead of listing it in the mainspace considering that for the most part the point system is largely cosmetic and does not affect the plot. 10:13, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Bugs The Harrowmont list has some errors - well, the game does. BUG: Regardless of who you kill Jarvia for, Bhelen gets the +3 support. BUG: While the dialogue scripting comments indicate that recruiting Gwiddon and Baizyl should each give a point of support for Harrowmont, no point is actually awarded. BUG: Scripting comments also indicate you should have also received a point for winning round 1 for Harrowmont, but that point was also unimplemented. To clarify, the 1 point you get for "wining the proving as Harrowmont's champion" is actually awarded at the point of defeating Hanashan in round 3. The only point you can actually get for *finishing* the Proving for Harrowmont is if you use the "May the Assembly heed the ancestors" line. And lastly, you also get a point if you *lose* the Proving in Harrowmont's name (assuming you can actually lose it, every time I died in the Provings in my testing I got game over). As that point is mutually exclusive with the "May the Assembly heed the ancestors" point, there is no actual difference between winning or losing the Proving in terms of support gained. These bugs are what cause Endrin's Mace, the reward Harrowmont is supposed to give for crowning him with high support, unobtainable in the unmodded game. If these bugs are all fixed and the unimplemented points added in (as they will be in version 3.0 of my Fixpack, currently in development), the maximum support that can be reached by each contender is 9. Eight points are required for the High Support reward. Because of these bugs, the highest support Harrowmont can reach in the unmodded game is 3. Qwinn (talk) 06:59, February 20, 2017 (UTC)